dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Asteriea/Archive1
Category:UserTalk Archive Talk Page Start Welcome to the ! Hi Kibethastarael, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Lirael Willow page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Peislandgal (talk) 17:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Lirael Willow Sorting Let me, or any other admin know, if you need any assistance! Happy RPing! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 17:24, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to DARP Hi, Kibeth, I'm Jisk/Alex, whatever you prefer, an Admin here. Nice to have you with us! There is the DAW:SUG setting-up guide, and if you need any help feel free to drop me or any Admin a message, or pop onto Chat, where most people will be more than happy to help, I'm sure. With regard to Lirael, there are a couple of problems, I'm afraid. The smaller one is with the model (Liv Tyler) who was in use for another Ravenclaw Fifth Year (Caly Taylor) until very recently, so it might be confusing - although since Belle (who RPs Caly) had already changed the pic it may be OK. The larger issue is the part-Veela, part-Metamorphmagus thing, neither of which are in the forum and each of which require Admin approval before the char is created. A combination like that isn't possible anyway, it will have to be either/or, I'm afraid. As I said, if there's any way I can help, please dropme (or any Admin) an Owl. Alex Jiskran 22:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Lirael Willow Left a message in the comments of her page :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Part-Veela That's fine this time, Kibeth, but for the future please try to make sure you include such special quailities in the Forum for the char. Our rules say each user can have one Veela/Werewolf/Vampire, one Metamorphmagus and one Animagus, each a separate character. With student Metamorphmagi particularly, there has to be a limit on the number in school at any one time. Any student can take Animagi Training - their completion of the course doesn't make them an Animagus, it just means they're ready if you 'retire' (in any way) your active Animagus - then they can take the Serum and become a full Animagus. Alex Jiskran 16:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Cephas Orville Your newest character has been sorted into Slytherin. I left a note on his forum so be sure to read it. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 19:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:LumosMax OK :) --[[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 00:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Where've you been? Haven't seen you on DARP for days. Miss you. Where've you been? [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 01:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC) It's np :D Moon and I got an idea about a song for lumosmax (btw, the meeting seems like frozen recently so plz post something asap XD). Fill you in next time on chat XD --[[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 14:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC) What's the Russian on your userpage mean? Ollivander's_Wand_Shop_(Diagon_Alley)#Cephas He's still buying a wand - as far as I know. :P Alex Jiskran 07:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Colin687 17:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Defense Against the Dark Arts Exam Your character, Daire Santos, has received an outstanding in her exam. If there's any issues, contact me. :) Hey:D Hey Kibeth! Free to get on chat? :D [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 07:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Too many Veelas, and parts thereof Sorry, Kibeth, but our rules say ONE part-Veela or one part/full Vampire or one part/full werewolf per user. I can accept, just, Sanar and Ryelle as twins, but the rest of the family, I'm sorry, the gene has to skip them - they have to be 'normal' witches and wizards related to Veela if they become chars. I know they were all approved, but the people approving don't seem to have checked what chars you already had. :( Apologies again, but it's just not fair for you to have three or more when everyone else is limited to one. Alex Jiskran 15:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Ronnie and Lucian You have an RP with Lissyboo in the Forgotten Cavern. I won't archive it until the 14th of October. If you are done with it please let me know. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 06:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Good morning (or afternoon)! It was 1:20 am when you owl-ed me and I was sleeping like a baby. Sorry that I hadn't been on chat. Come on chat tonight? :) 22:55, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Rp between Daire Santos and Nicole Henryson Do you wanna rp those characters?GoldenGail3 (talk) 06:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Posted....GoldenGail3 (talk) 07:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat It isn't working for me either...GoldenGail3 (talk) 09:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Request? Hi Kibeth! I was wondering, if my (soon to be made) character. Could somehow like, 'live' with Ryelle Willow in her apartment during the Summers? There is a reason why though. His parents were both killed, and he has no family that wants to take him in. So he's sorta an orphan and a homeless kid, and he's only 14 and a 4th year. (And really poor too ;-;). So, I was just wondering :). You can get back to me whenever you want, and It's okay if you say no :). P.S: Oh no, I don't mind at all! Also I forgot to tell you a thing or two :P. *Clears throat* Karsci (that's his name) is kinda, secretly living with them because he doesn't want other people to know about how he's an orphan and his parents are dead. And he ''really ''doesn't want the other residents in the apartment building finding out about him because he doesn't want to get sent off to the orphanage ;-;. And so, to fix all of this. He uses Polyjuice potions to change what he look like and acts like her friend who just visits her ''all the time. '' Home it helps :3. Your bestie here is summoning you to Chat Where have you been? Haven't seen you for a while. Come backkkkkk soooooooon xD [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 13:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sozzy! Glad that you're not dead! JK :p Anyway, RL always matters more. Hope that you're doing great with your studies :D [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 23:40, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey why don't we do that fight with one of your fifth years and my fifth years Sofia Clawheart or Lizzy Cardinal? Cynderheart (talk) 14:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Wait nevermind that was for ZevilCynderheart (talk) 14:26, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Welcome to the team! I just wanted to welcome you to the Slytherin Quidditch team as Beater! Please post in the locker room, and then join in the current match. Hufflepuff VS Slytherin THANK YOU!!! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 17:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The Kaleido-Folk ~*GLOMP* I want to make a character that's apart of the group :3, My character would be a singer for sure. And maybe an Actor also x3. I just want to let you know I am planning on making a character to get in, so expect someone who has a crazy but fun personality! :D :D (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ "Everybody needs somebody to love!" ღ 02:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come back, Kibeeeeeeeee! xD [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 13:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Captain She can be the captain! :) Please go check all the applicants here as soon as you can and get the team ready. I would suggest jst owling people who are interested. If you need any positions to be filled after that, I have Juliana Stanton available. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 22:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Caprisse Hey Kibeth! I was wondering if I could adopt Caprisse? Also, is it okay if I make a char that's Caprisse's cousin? Thanks! "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman" 06:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Chantrelle has been sorted into Gryffindor! Lissy (Owl Me!) 21:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Get on right now! :P ~ Sophia Christina 22:29, November 14, 2013 (UTC) *gaaaaaasp!* JELLY BABIES. rp Hohow? Mrs.KayleaSnape (Owl Me) (talk) 22:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Violet Hey Kib! I wanted to know if Chanterelle wanted to rp with Violet sometime soon? They could be besties for life!!! Anywho, just owl me when you get the chance! Mrs.KayleaSnape (Owl Me) (talk) 16:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RP Violet Hey Kibs! Is Chantrelle up for rp with Violet? Mrs.KayleaSnape (Owl Me) (talk) 22:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat? As said. :p [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 13:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Morituri Sanar and Ryelle have been accepted as Regular Members~ Lissy (Owl Me!) 00:22, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sev was here. With Kibeth's jelly babies. I need your help making another template. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 21:36, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Two things One, Kibeth, you appear to be up to fourteen chars,so please hold off on creating any more, and please don't make category tags for single individuals. Families are fine, but there need to be a number of unlinked pages for there to be any point to a category tag. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 10:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) In case of adoption (or up for adoption) It may simplify things if you take your 'Kibeth's characters' tag off the ones you no longer use. Then a quick head count won't be so misleading. Alex Jiskran 15:57, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Look kibeth I'm sorry for taking tauriel from you. You can have her back. I found a new model for lisette. I'm going to use Arizona Muse instead. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 02:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ooc bubble ok that would be wonderful if you did that Jace Weatherby 21:15, December 18, 2013 (UTC) khione adoption hey kibeth just wondered if she was still up for adoption if I could adopt Khione Pyralis from you??? Pandy589 (talk) 21:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Daire adoption hi just wondering if I could adopt your character daire???? Justkeepswimming589 (talk) 21:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ok so how do I do that Justkeepswimming589 (talk) 15:59, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, you asked if my character, Cosette O'Donohue, would like to play seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I would love to play for you, I just have a few questions. When is the match against Slytherin and what other responsibilities would I have? Thanks for asking me :) Caroline Roden (talk) 16:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, great! I'd love to do that! Just Owl me with further information Caroline Roden (talk) 17:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Sev Lissy getting me banned. Silenced love, sev Kea My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 14:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) The Sensitive RP (Sanar) Have you decided if you want to do the rp with Sanar? If so next time you see me on chat please discuss it with me. P.S. When is the Sanar and Shane wedding? JacktheCat (talk) 02:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately... Sorry, Kibeth, but I don't think I might able to make Erthor. Cause I have a plan to adopt a certain character, and I have plan to make another. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 23:43, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:LM Agree. Though as I've posted here, I won't be active these days. I'll try to work more on it when I'm back and have time. Meanwhile, if you'd like to do something with the band that requires the involvement of Amanda, feel free to rp as her. Sorry for the trouble.:3 RE: Wait... What? I joined about a year before you, but I forgot about this wiki. А на самом деле, сообщение с Icefire на ролевой игры WinterClan в. No more Russian, actually. ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:32, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Kibeth I would like to extend my gratitude to you, for what you did on the RB forum. Not because you voted for me, but more because you voted for someone who was your opponent. That was very kind, and though I know I will not win, it meant a lot to me. I hope to see you as a RB soon. ;) Oops Thanks for pointing that out, Kibeth. :P Alex Jiskran 17:45, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Slytherin house carriage Fairouz is yours, correct? If so, your post:3 if you want to I mean. Lissy (Owl Me!) 16:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch Yeah, sure! I'd be delighted to. I'll put in my application soon enough. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 20:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) User Model Registration Hey Kibeth! We're redoing the Taken Models List, so please sign up at User Model Registration. Thank you! Nøgard So, because every time you edit your profile, I have to check, I saw that you needed someone to make Nøgard, and I'm willing to make him. Department Annie, I think red is a bit more inactive lately, due to school. Since she put me as the second in charge, I'm going to say you and the other one, I forgot who else signed up, you're both accepted. You should know, while sorting, please delete the unsorted category (adult unsorted if it's an adult) and change it to Sorted (adult Sorted adult) The templates are: Approved Slytherin sorting Ravenclaw sorting Hufflepuff sorting And Gryffindor sorting. If you have any questions, owl me! Now who was the other one that signed up? Lissy (Owl Me!) 17:08, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kibeth, do you want to RP sometine today? because I'm bored Cynderheart (talk) 18:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Hey! Annabeth whats up? i was wondering do you want my email?Brightpatch (talk) 16:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Plz? Maybe means either yes or no right? Cynderheart (talk) 19:09, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Ilya My expansion charrie will be a boy, named Ilya, but, I want his last name to be Plushenko, like this figure skating guy I find cute. (Over here) His dad's Vladimir, but I'm telling you this because can you give me his name in Russian? Thanks! Star! I saw ......I forgot his name :P but yeah, I saw Chanterelle's older brother, he's pretty nice (to look at XD) Go check out Jørgen's answer in Astronomy! Oh, and can I call you Star? It is in your username :) Avils So, yeah the heading basically describes it... Wanna rp? Possibly at the Three Broomsticks, like as their FIRST REAL date? Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 14:41, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Sev Hey Kibs. Glad you're still there for me! I haven't been on because of my busy schedule. I have so many things to do between my musical and my wiki. I'm glad you wrote me an owl, it really made my day. Talk to you soon, Sev :) Forever, Kaylea 22:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, Kibby! So, chat's not working for me, so sorry for going out of the blue like that, just to say that I probably won't be on chat again tonight. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 21:12, January 29, 2014 (UTC) New RP Wiki Okay, I remember a few weeks back when you said you wanted to create Durmstang as a RP wiki. How about, we co-create a RP wiki, for a magical school for Russian and Eastern European children, Eastern European School of Magic? Tell me what you think! Adopt Could I adopt Rosanna Hatchet? Effie.stroud (talk) 04:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I..... No words, I just started jumping up and down fangirling over Plushenko. - Sorting Just wanna thank you for being an absolute sweetheart and sorting characters. I'm really glad that you're in my department, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to welcome you before. LittleRedCrazyHood 02:43, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Guess What I Found? http://d24w6bsrhbeh9d.cloudfront.net/photo/axNO9NK_460s_v1.jpg http://d24w6bsrhbeh9d.cloudfront.net/photo/apqP7Nb_700b.jpg - Punishment I'm not sure if you're aware of it or not, but your post on User blog:Jay Sea/Just a thought really hurt Jisk. "No offense meant, but congrats anonymous Bcrat, you have officially become the next Vladimir Putin.". Putting 'No offense' in front of something does not make it ok to say whatever you like, and in fact often means that what's coming next is offensive and meant to hurt someone. I can't honestly guess at your intentions for this remark, but I can see the consequences rippling thoughout the wiki. I'm going to be bluntly honest with you able my feelings reguarding this situation. I'm quite angry that your comment hurt Jisk so badly, and is causing such problems and confusion. I feel like during a conversation about an already sensitive topic you took your foot and threw it in the middle, causing even more problems and bad feelings than there already were, and didn't contribute to the solution at all. Instead of trying to help out, or using your words to be constructive, you hurled them out like a cannonball, uncareing as to where they fell, who they hurt, and did nothing but do more overall damage in an already tense situation. Now that you know exactly how I'm feeling, and what I think about this situation, I'm going to calm myself down, and use my head so that I don't make the same mistake you have. In my anger at the consequences of your comment (not being able to honestly gauge how you intended them, and only being able to look at the results) I was very tempted to ban you from the wiki. ...but I don't think that would really help in any way, and would cause more hurt feelings as I would be acting out of my anger. Also your comment doesn't really warrent that type of punishment and it WOULD be an abuse of my power. Like I said...that's just being upset that one of my friends was hurt. Instead, I feel that giving you some solid advice (or possibly a short lecture depending on how you look at it) will have to suffice, because from what I know of you, you aren't a spiteful person, and while your comment was poorly chosen and badly taken, from talking with you in the past, and seeing your posts and comments I have to assume you didn't intentionally do this to cause problems or harm. So, as far as my advice goes, in the future, please consider what you're typing, and possibly hurtful comments before posting them in the future. People seem to think that because they're behind a keyboard they can put whatever they want out there, and it won't hurt people. That's far from true. When contributing to an issue, if you're angry take a moment (or longer if needed) and calm down so you don't post something you'll regret. When seeing a tense issue, even if your trying to defend a friend (which I assume was your intention), try to say something positive to the friend instead of launching an attack at a would-be threat. It;s not often we actually know the full story from both sides, and until we have that we can't really try to help the situation. A great example is Dmull's comment right above yours. It's supportive of Jay, and makes the situation less tense, while still showing Jay she's supported. While I'm specifically talking about the wiki here, the same is true for texts, e-mails and even talking to other people in real life. Over the years I've learned that those who hold their tounge, listen, check their emotions, and then try to get involved with the intention of helping are the people who are peacemakers and the ones that can help resolve and not enflame a situation. All I ask is that in the future you consider your words and use them carefully, as words can be sharper than a weapon, and the wounds from them sometimes never heal. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I know you feel bad, and that you really didn't mean it...that's honestly why I thought the above would be better...just to make you aware of the situation. You won't be banned, and I'm pretty sure things will work out with Jisk (even if he does decide to take a short break and clear the air), but I just wanted you to be aware of what was going on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) KIBE NO KIBE NO 18:16, February 11, 2014 (UTC) That would be a shame As I said in my Owl to Bond earlier, Kibeth, I never believed you were looking to cause the level of - unhappiness you did. I don't imagine for a second you would have written it it you'd felt that it could have a large and negative impact. No one, especially your friends like Jay, wants to see you go. Accidents, frankly, happen, and whilst this has given me much to think about, it's nowhere near 100% of the equation. If you think a little before such extreme analogies in future, that's probably the best that can come out of this. I need to just get past this, and accept emotionally what I know intellectually, that not even 1% of what I took from it was intended. My 'period of reflection' is about many things, and I hope you'll continue to have fun here whilst it runs. :D Alex Jiskran 20:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Ask fm Can you send me the link? Alex Jiskran 21:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Not something I support I'm sorry someone thinks that this is a good idea, Kibeth, and I hope you can continue to treat it with the healthy disregard you're showing now. As I said earlier, these things happen, we all say stuff in the heat of the moment, but I know that there was no malice in your support for Jay. :) Alex Jiskran 21:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) PS just discovered I'd have to join ask.fm to leave a comment, so please consider me supportive in spirit. :P A Sorting Help? Hi, I'm Em. I'm sorry if I'm going about this in the wrong way or anything, but I was wondering if you could take a look at two of my character's sortings, Carmen and Kimi November, if you're got the time that is. They are in the denied section and I'm not sure if you look in there of if I should resubmit them or anything so I was kind of confused. I send a message to LittleRedCrazyHood and Lissyboo but neither has replied yet, I might just be impatient. There's a bit of an explanation on Carmen I think about why they were denied. I hope I'm not coming across as annoying or awkward or anything, just send me a message if you need to know anything. Thanks Emmatigerlily (talk) 19:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) : No, it's okay. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't been forgotten or anything. It's three weeks since I first sent the message to Red I think, the characters hadn't actually been denied at the time but they were denied because I took too long, even though I was actually waiting for LittleRedCrazyHood. And I was mainly worried because I reserved a model to use for them and I know there's a one month limit on reserving a face and it's been longer than that, purely because sorting has taken about a month. But it's okay, I can wait :) xx I just wasn't sure if the ever actually check their messages or the denied sorting area. : Emmatigerlily (talk) 19:59, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Our Firsties One upon a time there was this term that had a great year dynamic. They would be 7th years now, but characters are deleted and users go inactive and stuff, and it sort of fell apart after a while. But they had this really great year dynamic for several terms, I promise. Users come and go. Characters are put up for adoption and never adopted, and people make 5th years who were supposedly there for the past 4 years when they really weren't. It's no wonder most years are pretty rocky. I couldn't name more than 1 to 3 characters that were in the same year as my other characters. But we've got some firsties starting. And they seem like a good group, with lots of potential. Cloud, Oz, Demetria, Ivy, Ella, Kea, Thomas, and probably a few more. And I think we should at least try to have them be a year, a proper year. I can't think of anything inspirational or compelling to say about it right now, but anyways, I think it's worth trying to do. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 05:53, February 13, 2014 (UTC) And for how...? Were you thinking that I was going to disappear without coming back sooner or later? :P Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 21:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Wood Elf of Mirkwood I first wanna tell you that I love your avatar. #Because I'm Fabulous <3 I'll be saving that to my folder of random photos. I also wanted to ask you about the relationship between Annabeth Pyralis and Rosanna Hatchet. I know they are long lost twins, I was wondering when, how, or if they found one another? Sorry if I'm bothering you. Effie.stroud (talk) 08:33, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Triwiz Sorry for the delay--we had a major ice storm and an earthquake ontop of that, so Ive been a bit isolated the past few days. Would you owl me the link for the training page and whatnot? 18:36, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much I'm not that happy with my work, thank you anyways. It's always nice to hear a compliment. :) I could do a lot more justice to the nice color scheme that was already there. : I don't know if I should mention I thought about asking if I could have Eryka and Fairouz, then I looked at the rest of the characters you had for adoption Lucian and Medhneth) and I wanted them too. I am three days from my temporary limit, so. . . could I maybe have Lucian in three days? Effie.stroud (talk) 22:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Just noticed your reserve edit. <3 Nymi (talk) 12:36, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :I've been wanting to make Nick FOREVER!. I can't commit. :S Nymi (talk) 12:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) : THANK YOU I cannot thak you enough, Kibeth! Thank you so much!!! http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a382/katydownunder/Smileys/bth_smiley_emoticons_hug.gif ICW Sure, though the ICW isn't doing much ATM. ...but if you're interested post in Headmaster's Office (create your own heading and head right in) for an interview of sorts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yule Ball Absolutely. They can go as friends, not as dates. Besides, they are friends after all. And I'm assuming that Chan doesn't want to go with Jorgen, because he's a meanie :P Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 17:18, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RP kibsey? 18:08, February 18, 2014 (UTC) rp By the blak lake? 18:13, February 18, 2014 (UTC) You? jayajay Chat He Kibeth. I saw you edited something, and was just wondering if you are on chat? For me, it says no one is on. I have refreshed several times and even logged out and logged back in. I don't know what else to do? Please let me know if chat is working for you. Re:Chat Do you know if it is working for anyone? It could just be a wikia wide problem, as wikia seems to be having a lot of problems recently. --It's not working for me so I think it could be wikia wide (as it has had problems today) or just on this wiki. It should be back soon. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 21:39, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I saw. :) I had just posted when I saw your owl. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 22:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I saw this :P http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Porticus_Olidus Ummmm Renee never actually insulted her. You could argue that she insulted her cousin, though not all that bad. :P Just sayin'. I'm not mad... I just thought it was odd, since in our RP at the Viaduct Courtyard, Dana didn't seem to have an opinion of Renee one way or the other. The course of true love never did run smooth 01:27, February 21, 2014 (UTC) 'Ello Thank you, but Chatzy is't working for me, and I posted on both things a few secods ago. :D I like Pie & French Fries :D (talk) 20:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Polish Polish Get it. Polish polish. As in polish nail polish. Shutting up now. Anyways I like it! If she'd be okay with Morgan calling her Andy. Lissy (Owl Me!) 18:44, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Models Yeah that is her face claim! I've seen that picture before, I didn't know that blonde girl was on the wiki! Good eye ;) 22:33, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Well i was curious cause we could email each other.Brightpatch (talk) 20:02, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a facebook?Brightpatch (talk) 20:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh well if you make another facebook you can find me under Melissa Lissa McClain.Brightpatch (talk) 20:14, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Cna you help into a house gryffindor preferebly.Brightpatch (talk) 20:15, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Im done you can look.Brightpatch (talk) 20:40, February 28, 2014 (UTC) LuLu/Luci I am on a guy kick. I have two in my sandbox, butt-er, I think I want to adopt Lucian Willow. . . . Can I? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 15:06, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Could I adopt Yvonne? Thanks! ~Kane Question Can I hold off my character from joining hogwarts until the next year of hogwarts User:Guan7/sig 21:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) OOC?Brightpatch (talk) 16:30, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Shayne Briar's Sorting Hey :D This isn't really an issue, I'm not even sure why I'm mentioning it really. But I just noticed that on Shayne's sorting page you said he was in Gryffindor and on my talk page you said Ravenclaw, I hadn't noticed until now so I put him in Gryffindor. It's not a problem, thought I would have prefered a Ravenclaw since I've not got one yet :P I just thought I'd let you know really :P :D Thanks x Emmatiger 15:38, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Story lines So I've come up with a new Joronica thing~ So Remei has been trying to get her to forgive her, right? And Veronica, not really having a real place to stay, needs money. Remei offers her a place to stay, money and everything, if she gives her a chance.... and Veronica takes it. Due to this, as sje gets closer to her mother, she starts becoming more like her aka a Princess. Emotionally she knows it's wrong, mentally and physically, she doesn't seem to care... Joel comes on the scene, because soon enough, I'd think she'd start pushing him away, and then something happens, like she's offered to move to Andorra with her, and Joel tries to stop her, and tries to convince her that she wasn't like that... that's pretty much it. Thoughts? Lissy (Owl Me!) 05:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Darn you females, all the same! Just kidding. I'm sorry though it was like midnight. My friend tells the truth when he's tired , I mix people up! *is now sending it to mel* Lissy (Owl Me!) 15:52, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Getting my characters wand Can my character get his wand now or do I half to wait? Bubble Help i need help using my bubble for qwan i try doing what it says on the starting guide but it dose not work S&'S' Since I think everything's going well in the Sorting, I think we should start focusing on the second S of Sorting and Stores. This is a list of all the shops with no shop owner. If you can, try managing a shop, but if you can't, I'm perfectly fine with that. :))) Now, the Magical Menagerie and Eeylop's has been merged, since they are one shop anyway on Pottermore, just wanted you guys to know. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe for shops we could restart/revamp and maybe delete/clear all the non-active RPs from the Roleplay section of the page itself, and clear all the archives. What do you think? LittleRedCrazyHood 03:16, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :One more thing. What do you think of combining all of the Bubble Shop Owners (that users are not putting into their user template) into one bubble called Shop? Diagon, Hogsmeade, etc. LittleRedCrazyHood 03:33, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Russia Hi, I'm so happy. I just found out I have Russian blood. :) 1 more to the list. Also, how many languages do you speak? Hope you're well. deletion Qwan Minks has been deleted i have no clue why. I need help User:Guan7/sig 03:09, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Click and Drag Sure! Just give me credit, kk? :3 Glad you enjoyed it! LittleRedCrazyHood 23:23, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Hey, I'm sorry there's not much written on there but, Chan has been picked! Check it out: User blog:ChrysieeBoo Lovely/Wizard Spotlight: Chanterelle Lombric-Argenta 13:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC)